Jingle all the way?
by TheShinonbiyoru
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!It was the night before christmas and all through the great hall, teachers and students were recieving and giving presents to all...but one special present gets the attention of Snape at Christmas!R
1. 1 The Start of A Merry Christmas!

Story-Jingle all the way?  
  
Rating-R (Ooh graphic stuff guys-I did a no-no! Haha!)  
  
Author-TheShinonbiyoru a.k.a Kat.  
  
*  
  
Well, here is yet ANOTHER Harry Potter fic by moi! Am I getting a TAD obsessed? Well, admittedly I AM obsessed with Alan Rickman...ok so I'd LOVE to do more than just WORK with the guy! Ahhh...(dreams about him) but hey we'll leave the saucy stuff ti'l after! If you've noticed Ive also coincided the days It's christmas eve today and Christmas eve in the story! So that means that on Christmas day there will be a chappie! WOO-HOO! I am too good to you people you DO realise? Hehe. So for my hard work I would like some reviews pleeeease! Oh and check out my other fic please called 'My Guardian, Book 1,' that's gonna be good!  
  
**  
  
Summary-Basically this is a christmas fic about Snape and Hermione (lucky bitch! lol) it's a lubbly christmas one and depicts the relationship these two gradually have-wheeeeee!YIPPEE!That's all really-Oh and PLEASE do excuse my humour there is LOTS in this! The steaminess might be actually tomorrow for christmas but if not it will DEFINITELY be in chappie 3! This is my first go at something like this so please...be gentle, I HATE fics that don't have steaminess/Lemon in them I get so uptight... Kalo:"NOT the right word to use Kat!!!" Ooopsy Sowwy! But anyways please carry on and enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry or his crew, But that's ok cause neither do you! Except if you are dear J.K.R, Whom is the best writer by far!  
  
****  
  
Spoilers- Not too many this time, It has to be in the 7th year when Hermione is older though! 'cause me don't do underage stuff...that's bad!  
  
*****  
  
Oh just like to say-I LOVE RICKMAN...oh and Ive finished Goblet Of Fire! It's great!!! Ive also used some Latin words in this, thanks to my lovely online Latin dictionary-meanings as always are at the bottom. ~...~ someone's thoughts. *** indicates a change of scene, e. g outside TO inside and vice versa.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1:Merthinks a plot is being...wrapped?  
  
It was the night before christmas and students and teachers alike were swapping presents, Hermione Granger had already given her two closest friends their presents and also had bought a little something for her cat, Crookshanks. She had awaited this day for she knew that the boys were giving her their presents that they had bought for her, ~I wonder what they've got me? Nothing educational that's for sure! Well, Ron's probably bought me something sweet-that will undoubtedly ruin my pearly whites...hmmm...the question is what will Harry buy me? ~ she would find out soon enough.  
  
Hermione stroked Crookshanks fur lovingly and he rolled over for a better vantage point, purring deeply. She smiled and stared at the few pictures she had of her mother and father, she wouldn't be going home for christmas this year. Her parents had both agreed that she should stay with her friends and this was also a perfect time for them to go on holiday, Hermione wasn't mad at them, a little upset but she agreed that now she was older she shouldn't rely on them so much-after all one of the many talks her and her mother had had reopened in her mind....they wouldn't be around forever.  
  
***  
  
A figure snickered wickedly as it wrapped a present up in lovely purple wrapping paper, as the figure lifted it the package jingled softly, as the figure neared we see that the smirk belongs to none other than the famous Harry Potter! Harry stuck a label on the present, 'Do NOT open until christmas!' with that a name was attached to the side of the notice-'To Hermione.' Harry's face lit up and he cackled, if it hadn't come from Harry people would have thought that Lord Voldemort had just entered the building!  
  
***  
  
'Albus no really you shouldn't have!' the small voice was Severus Snape's as Albus Dumbledore gave him a present wrapped in green paper, 'nonsense Severus, after all you HAVE been a good boy this year!" Albus's voice rumbled with laughter as the Potions master turned crimson, he always had a habit of making Snape feel like a student. 'T-thankyou Albus, I must not tally any further though I-I have a few potions to brew' even to his own ears the excuse sounded lame, but Dumbledore just smiled and waved him off as Snape ran for his life out of the hall!  
  
~Oh Merlin please don't let it be another pair of socks! If I have another pair I can start a business SOLELY on them, and I will still have some by next christmas!!! Ho-ho-bloody-ho! ~ if he wasn't so miserable he would have found the whole affair quite amusing. 'So Snape doing anything for christmas except stealing presents of children and changing your name to Scrooge?'  
  
Snape turned on the owner of the voice viciously...Flitwick..."For your information, I do NOT call myself Scrooge...I am still the same Severus Snape, but now that you mention stealing children's presents just maybe...' he let his voice drawl off to an evil purr, "Hah! Jolly good Severus, so any ideas what Albus has got you this year?' Snape's eyes glazed over, ~Oh please someone just this once save me-~ 'Professor! Professor Flitwick! Could I ask you something sir?' Snape couldn't believe his luck ~Right that student gets a kiss for this! Haha! ~ Snape turned around with a ghost of a smile gracing his face, although it was instantly robbed away when he saw who was asking for Flitwick's attention, Hermione Granger! ~Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! My saviour happens to be the little-Miss-know-it-all herself, Granger! Great...could my life GET any worse?!~ but he was sure that it could!  
  
***  
  
Back in the great hall the festival was still taking place, they had it on Christmas eve instead of directly AT christmas as some of the students would be going home and would feel left out if they didn't partake in the festivities. Several students were egging on Neville to open his present from his grandmother as last years had been sweets for the whole Gryffindor house! Numerous students were hugging and some even crying!  
  
At the teachers table Albus Dumbledore stood proudly in front of Minerva McGonagall holding out a red and gold coloured present, 'Minerva...' McGonagall smiled happily at this and the wizened witches face began to lighten up as she took the present from the headmasters hands and gave him her own, blue and green one. Along the row Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were exchanging gifts as was everyone residing within the hall. 'Albus, is Severus....unwell?' Remus Lupin stuttered next to him, 'He looked a tad...peaky...' Dumbledore and Lupin both looked at each other- then started laughing!  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape turned down a narrow path outside of Hogwarts, ~thank Merlin that the 'know-it-all' showed up, I would have been there absolutely ages! I might have even turned grey~ Snape was not one for humour but he found pointing out things on people that were different...amusing, ~now then who to pick on...granger! Ah yes lets recap shall we, Bushy hair, buck teeth, grabby, pretty, and....WHAT?!~ Severus stopped as he ran into a gargoyle statue, muttering a curse at the object of his pain he turned the Gargoyle a bright pink and grinned, his grin changed as her remembered what he had said, ~Pretty? Granger? Sure she had changed-she didn't have those bucked teeth, they were now pearly white and beautifully set in that delectable mouth of hers, those rose bud lips over the top of them so eager to be kissed~ Severus stopped himself short of ending up ass over head into a miniature pond.  
  
***  
  
Ron Weasley sat by his friend Harry Potter who was chuckling darkly-"Harry? Did you get them?' Harry's eyes gleamed as he revealed the package, 'Oh YES I got them alright...she'll HAVE to take them AND use them otherwise it would hurt my feelings.' Ron shook his head admiringly as Harry put on a fake tearful voice, 'I'm SURE you should have been Slytherin!" Harry snickered, 'But if I HAD been I wouldn't have had all this fun!' Ron chuckled beside his friend squeezing his arm, 'You think THIS is fun-just wait 'til' she opens it!' They walked off laughing together back to the Great hall.  
  
***  
  
Short chapter as always the first one is but *GASP!* What as Harry bought Hermione? And WHY are he and Ron being so devious about it? Ooh you just WANNA know dontcha? Well, kids tune in tomorrow for the update! I'm gonna LOVE writing this next part and so will you TRUST me if you are an SS/HG fan your gonna die! lol Ah well until tomorrow my children-Chow! ^_^* *~Katania~* a.k.a TheShinonbiyoru  
  
P. s Please review just PRESS that likkle button down there to your left, g'on! 


	2. 2 And a VERY Merry Christmas to you too!

Rating-R (Ooh graphic stuff guys-I did a no-no! Haha!)  
  
Author-TheShinonbiyoru a.k.a Kat.  
  
*  
  
Aw wow Merry 'Mitmas everyone! (Sorry about the inappropriate spelling but I used to say that when I was small! Hehe :) Well here's another CHAPPIE! BUT firstly, I would like to tell you about my 'Late Night Expedition!' I had to be 'Father Christmas' this year to my sister, which frankly was a pain in the butt because she kept waking up!!! I mean I had to drink the sherry on the table (Not that I MINDED that part) but then I had to eat 3 mince pies she made and a take a bite out of a bloody carrot that was meant for Rhudolph! Sod next christmas! I felt that sick this morning that breakfast was NOT an option. But hey that's another story and I'm sure you wanna read what happens today so here you go!  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
I don't own Harry or his crew,  
  
But that's ok cause neither do you!  
  
Except if you are dear J.K.R,  
  
Whom is the best writer by far!  
  
***  
  
Spoilers-Not too many this time, It has to be in the 7th year when Hermione is older though! 'cause me don't do underage stuff...that's bad!  
  
****  
  
There will be some Latin in this, I just LOVE the thought of Severus speaking Latin!!! And not just SPELLS either...yah know what I'm saying? Tehehe! Oh and a special Thankyou to the reviewers is at the bottom- thankyou for the reviews *tearfully* you make me feel good about myself *Boo-hoo!* ~...~ means someone's thoughts. *** indicates a change of scene, e. g outside TO inside and vice versa-ENJOY!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: And a very Merry Christmas to you too!  
  
Twa's the night of christmas and all through the school,  
  
Not a creature was stirring not even a ghoul.  
  
But two figures crept silently up the girls stair,  
  
One with brown locks, the other with red hair.  
  
Into the darkness of a girls room did they creep,  
  
And looked on a girl who didn't make a peep,  
  
As they quietly left their presents by her bed,  
  
And placed gently kisses on top of her head.  
  
They scampered away 'til morning comes round,  
  
When the snow would cover Hogwarts School grounds.  
  
(By-ME! Ah thankyou.)  
  
*  
  
Outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a light snow fell on the ground, slowly building up on the grass and sticking, excellent weather for snowball fights and all around fun. Hagrid's chimney was puffing out smoke, while inside one of the rooms of Gryffindor the figure of Hermione Granger lay fast asleep in bed, her internal alarm clock wouldn't go off for another hour or so, and she was dreaming-it was dark and cold in her dream, ~It shouldn't be like this? It's christmas!~ her subconscious complained as she walked forward. As Hermione walked further forward a light shone from a beacon in front of her, she saw underneath a small post by the beacon with another next to that, the words jumped out to her as she looked closer-  
  
---If you choose to follow along the light path,  
  
You must still fight the evil Dark Masters wrath.  
  
The happiness spent within the white hall,  
  
Will save you from but one illness that will fall.  
  
Alone you will be in this fight all alone,  
  
You may never return to what you call home.  
  
Although prolonged will be the happiness due,  
  
It will not save thee from the dark moon's hue.---  
  
Although Hermione didn't understand it on the whole she took the information at face value and moved along to the second path-leaves rustled past her and whipped in her hair as she read the next sign post.  
  
---If you choose to follow the dark path however,  
  
A friend will be at your side whom is quick and clever.  
  
Once they cleaved to the Dark Masters side,  
  
But now they escaped from it with but a blow to their pride.  
  
You may be safer along the white path,  
  
But here you have help with the Dark Masters wrath.  
  
While this path is darker that is ultimately true,  
  
Which path you choose is entirely up to you.---  
  
~To face the Dark Lord? Well, I'd rather have someone beside me then! And if they are a friend then it is much better than being alone~ Hermione stepped forward towards the dark path, as she walked along she fell a numerous amount of times and scratched herself on evil thorns on bushes-it was one of those dreams where you have no control of where you go! ~I hate this stupid dream!~ Hermione grumbled mentally as she rose once again off the floor. She looked beyond the seemingly endless fog now and noticed that it looked a lot brighter and cheerier! ~Must have connected with the 'light' path then~ she walked forwards and abruptly the fog ended until it was nothing more than a whisper of mist before her eyes.  
  
Before Hermione was a beautiful spring, with a waterfall that trickled gently down by the side of an enchanting weeping willow, 'How beautiful...' Hermione's voice wavered slightly at the sight before her, she then looked down at herself to see the shreds of her clothing left and scratches across her flawless creamy flesh, ~I hope they don't get infected...can I get an infection in a dream? Nope think LOGICALLY Hermione!~ but even under her rod-hard conscience she still fretted, looking around she noticed that no- one was there, 'I guess I could wash myself off.' Her conscience kicked in once again, 'Are you MAD! Pneumonia! H-E-L-L-O am I speaking to myself here? Well, technically 'YES' I am but-hey! Where are you going come back!~ Hermione's conscience was shuttered as she stepped forward towards the inviting water, it wasn't even cold! Deciding to disrobe and clean herself thoroughly Hermione let go of her nagging conscience and walked into the water.  
  
As she walked up to her waist into the water she began to feel as if she was being watched, subconsciously she shielded her breasts and turned frantically around as she came face to face with a dark-haired man! Hermione's face exploded with colour as the man was evidently watching her bathe-'W-who are you?!' she cried out as she sunk deeper into the water, with no reply the man walked forwards some more muttering some words in another language, it sounded like an old form of Latin.  
  
As the man walked nearer, his gaze intent on herself, Hermione's knees buckled as she discovered him to be as naked as her, she unconsciously shied away from his hot gaze as he grazed it over her lips, neck, breast and finally came to rest on her womanhood below the water. The dark-haired stranger walked further forwards and that propelled Hermione to take a few steps back from his finely chisled chest, 'Decorus -a-um.' Hermione had absolutely NO idea what he had said but it sounded so sensual and loving that she stepped into his warm embrace as he finally drew close to her, her hard nipples brushing against his dark-hair-peppered chest, ~If this is the friend that I'm to be with, I think I'm going to die a happy woman.~  
  
The man smiled down at her, although she could not make out his features she knew him from somewhere and that worried and comforted her at the same time, although all thoughts were chased away from her at that moment as he bent down to obviously kiss her. As Hermione leaned in gently to await her dream-lovers kiss she felt herself being drawn away, ~hey wait! No fair!!!~ while she called out, 'When will I see you again?' the dark man replied swiftly, 'soon...'  
  
'Whoa! What a weird dream, pleasant but still...weird. Merry Christmas my darling Crookshanks!' she crowed to her ginger cat who sat next to her bed on a chair, his replied 'meow!' was given while his head was downcast, looking at the flood by her bed. ~Oh please DON'T let it be a mouse!' Hermione shivered inwardly and plucked up the courage to just peek over the corner of her bed, 'PRESENTS!' Hermione jumped out of bed with a start. 'Oh yaaah!' she said out loud as she brought the presents up from the floor, one a beautifully wrapped purple present and the other a drab orange one- '50 points to Gryffindor if you can guess who that present was wrapped by!' it seemed funny to Hermione that the only voice she could imagine EVER saying that was Snape's! That would probably be the ONLY time he handed out ANY points! ~Why am I thinking of HIM at Christmas?~ she shook her head, all this Christmas influence must be driving me slowly mad!  
  
While she chased away thoughts of her dream and Severus Snape she carefully stroked Harry's present through the paper, it was boxed that's for sure- Harry knew that Hermione had a way of feeling through the paper to interpret what the present were that it harboured inside. ~Damn!~ she scolded mentally, ~I guess he learnt FINALLY after all these years of being around me,~ she smiled, ~And they say I can't teach them anything-hehe! Now then if I can unwrap it a little to see what it is then I can place it back as it was and he will be none-the-wiser!~ as Hermione carefully tipped the package to unwrap a corner a voice rattled-  
  
My seal will not be broken only by you,  
  
I was wrapped with care and a spell that is true,  
  
You must go downstairs and be in the presence,  
  
Of Ron and Harry before you can open this present.  
  
~Typical!~ Hermione grumbled to herself as she pushed aside the presents, finding the same charm on Ron's and hurried to have a shower and meet them both downstairs so that they could all go to breakfast together, then maybe she would find out what her presents were.  
  
***  
  
In his own bed Severus Snape sat up in alarm, ~What a dream! At least it is a different turn about than the others I usually have-uh...~ flushing with embarrassment he noticed an immediate problem-in the pants department, 'Oh bugger!' he growled deeply, as he shifted out of bed his right hand brushed his throbbing erection and it pulsed longingly, 'Damnit! Am I this sexually deprived that I now rely on myself for satisfaction!' he shook his head sadly but carried on towards the bathroom where he would have to undoubtedly 'please' himself lest he scare the students with his *ehem* little Snape, which was not quite so 'little' anymore.  
  
Once inside his bathroom Severus Snape turned on the jet of warm water and stepped under it, instantly it drew him back to the scene he had just left, breasts soft and full, beautiful legs, shapely thighs, chocolate brown eyes that were so soft and vulnerable, and lips like rosebuds, oh, if only those lips would whisper his name in need, 'Oh please!' this was the only time you will hear the Potions Master whimper and say 'please' in one sentence, his pleasure heightened as his strokes became harder, his hand now pinching gently at the head of his cock, it made it seem more like little teeth teasing him. Severus leant against the bathroom tiles as the enormous powerful surge of raw emotion ripped through him as he climaxed, he panted heavily and washed himself off before turning the shower off and beginning to dress, if only the dream of the girl had been real.  
  
***  
  
'Can I open them now?' Hermione pleaded as the three headed down to the hall, saying 'Hello,' and 'Merry Christmas!' to Nearly-Headless-Nick on the way, 'no wait until after breakfast 'Mione' Ron scolded, but he smiled all the same. Hermione puffed up her cheeks indignantly, 'You both opened yours!' Harry chuckled and sidled closer to her, 'Yes but you never thought to put a spell on yours, imagine! Hermione Granger the world's best witch not putting a spell on her presents while her 'dunder-headed' friends did! The shock!' he nuzzled her hair as she growled, 'Haha! True Harry, but watch who your calling a 'Dunderhead' hehe' Ron snickered as they entered the hall alongside a very miffed Head-girl.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast was the usual affair on each table, swapping of presents still was going on but mainly people were eating and smiling and exchanging 'Merry Christmas's!' All were finally quiet as Albus Dumbledore raised his hand before the pupils that remained, 'Before everyone goes about their business I'm afraid that Filch has some rather...disturbing news,' Snape suddenly appeared interested in this part, ~Figures~ Hermione thought, ~If it's about dying or attacking someone he's front-line...~ she tuned back in on Dumbledore's words as he gravely said, 'I'm afraid that due to someone's OBVIOUS prank that there *will* be lesson's this afternoon.'  
  
The hall was in uproar! After the words had left Dumbledore's mouth students and teachers alike began to mutter darkly, many speaking of their 'day off being ruined!' 'Please calm yourselves, you will have an hour or so to unwrap your presents and thank people and fifteen more minutes break and an hour and a half at dinner so this is not REALLY punishment or else we would have made NO exceptions at all.' he sat back down with a small smile gracing his face as the students carried on talking now all excepting what was to be they were discussing the rearrangement of plans of tobogganing and snowball fights for later on.  
  
As McGonagall passed by the tables on her way to her room to get ready for the now 'lesson' a small voice called out, 'Professor! Could we ask...what EXACTLY did someone do?' asked a third year HufflePuff, Professor McGonagall looked mildly perturbed, 'they painted one of the Headmaster's FAVOURITE Gargoyle's outside...pink.'  
  
***  
  
Hermione sighed as her plans were ruined by all this change but she still had her presents! Ron's present was first as he pushed it eagerly towards her, with no complaint from Harry, ~Strange,~ she thought, ~they usually fight over which one to open first. She carefully opened the paper as the spell that held it sealed was broken and she peered inside, there was a note and a box of chocolates-  
  
---If you take up this dare,  
  
then you will see fit to grab the fortunes we share,  
  
Take Harry's present and put it to use,  
  
Otherwise may you be stranded on an isle with a moose!---  
  
'That's from your brother's shop isn't it Ron?' Hermione said whilst bonking him on the head with the chocolates, 'I trust THESE are genuine though?' Ron nodded and rubbed his head at the same time-they were supposed to be SOFT centred chocolates! 'Well, then looks like if I'm to even 'attempt this dare I better open your present Harry.' Harry snickered as Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek making him blush then she proceeded to open Harry's present. As Hermione tilted it to the side to find the best way to open it **Jingle, Jingle** ~what the HELL was that?!~ Hermione gulped down nerves as she finally unwrapped her present, she gasped in outrage and embarrassment as Harry loomed over her, 'AND you MUST wear them!' Hermione fled from the room as fast as she could-presents in hand, Ron called after her, 'See you in double potions at 10:00! oh and don't forget the dare!' he and Harry laughed themselves sick while shaking their heads as people asked what was the matter with Hermione.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore was smiling and waving at people that shouted 'Merry Christmas' to him, he was so busy that he missed a strangled gasp and a figure running from the Gryffindor table, unfortunately one did not-Severus Snape.  
  
Snape shook his head as he saw an outraged Hermione run from the table followed by guffaws and winks from Weasley and Potter, ~I would LOVE to know what got Granger so riled! But even I am not going to CONFESS to that!~ he had to admire those two though, in all his years of teaching those three they were the ONLY two that could EVER get Granger that wound up.  
  
Snape could actually feel goose-bumps of anticipation run down his Slytherin hide as he wondered what his next class would be like, no Malfoy since it was the holidays, and endless teasing of Granger, Potter and Weasley, not to mention poor old Neville-but since it was Christmas Snape decided the boy deserved a break and decided to narrow down on the three other usual suspects instead. ~And a VERY Merry Christmas it WILL be!~ he actually laughed at that and saw most of the students either turn pale or gasp and one even fainted!  
  
***  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror as she examined herself, 'I cant BELIEVE I'm doing this! But a dare IS a dare and I will NEVER back down from one!' she scolded herself for picking friends like those two buffoons downstairs, ~Ah well at least it should be an 'interesting' potions lesson, that is if I can EVER get passed Snape!~ as Hermione moved out and down towards her potions class a faint 'Jingling' could be heard in her wake. She realised that many of the portraits were staring and a few of the male ones were leering, over the years Hermione had become...'well equipped' as it were and now she had to qualms about showing it off, she had a low neck top on under her cloak and a short skirt on, which when sitting down rode up to almost her pantyline, she huffed as she came towards the door of the potions room, she was already 5 minutes late!v ~Uh-Oh!~  
  
***  
  
Snape was in the middle of announcing that if Neville didn't get THIS potion right he would be bottled and sold as 'bug-repellant' as Hermione Granger opened the door to his class, 'Ah Miss Granger' he purred silkily, Neville had become useless now since he was already afraid of Snape, he needed to work on new 'prey' to satisfy himself, 'Thankyou for FINALLY gracing the class with your presence! Now if you would care to sit down I will carry on with the lesson-Oh and 20 points from Gryffindor!' Snape was feeling in a particularly bad mood today and needed to vent his anger-as he had also vented his passion earlier on!  
  
Hermione gulped and walked along the rows of students to get to her seat, jingling slightly as she went, she tried to clamp her legs together as a few students looked at her questioningly, 'WHAT is all the racket about now?!' Snape bore down on the few students that were left behind, 'I DEMAND to know WHO is responsible for all this ruckus! I will not have it in MY classroom!' Hermione gulped as a few students looked her way, turning bright red she attempted to slip from sight into her chair next to Neville who was still hyperventilating from an earlier 'Snape-Attack,' 'Miss Granger!' ~Oh please SOMEONE have mercy!~ Hermione turned to Snape, cringing as her 'bells' softly jingled once again, 'Granger...come here!'  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron gasped and watched as Hermione was called upon by Snape! This wasn't supposed to happen, they only did it for a bit of fun and now Hermione was going to have to explain! 'Professor I don't think-' Snape hissed (A/N:haha!) 'No, that's quite right you DONT think Potter! I'm quite glad you agree! Now SHUT UP!' Harry seethed in silence while he prayed Hermione wouldn't get in TOO much trouble!  
  
***  
  
Snape looked evil as Hermione judged whether to actually go up or stay where she was, she decided she had to go up otherwise Snape would bust a vessel! She carefully walked towards his desk, looking as if she was desperate for- 'Miss Granger if you are in DIRE need to relieve yourself then you may go' snickers followed this, 'N-no sir, I-' Hermione was halted in her flailing sentence by a long-fingered hand raising itself, 'then why are you walking it that manner, girl? Come stand straight! I thought you were a Gryffindor! Show me what is making that noise, surely you are not a coward!' Hermione's head raised at this and she began to walk properly-the jingling could now be heard twice as loud as before **Jingle,Jingle,Jingle!** a happy noise which didn't match her attitude at present.  
  
~Well he called a coward!~ Hermione thought angrily while she said, 'Ok, but you asked for it!' Before Snape could ask her what she meant Hermione had revealed the source of the Jingles...a pair of naughty Black-lace thongs that had two bells on the front of them and a message on the front of the thongs themselves in hot-pink, they said 'Ring my bell!' Snape promptly had a nosebleed! 'D-Detenfion miff Granguuur! Tonigtff at eighff fffirthy pwomptlyyy!' he said into his handkerchief, then with as much dignity as he could muster he announced, 'Claff difmiffed!' then he stormed off leaving behind him for the first time a class full of awe-struck students, including a very embarrassed Hermione who was adjusting her skirt once more.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
WHEW-WEEE! Hope you all enjoyed that-tommorow will be another posting so please keep yours eyes peeled for it, it contains yummy stuff, please forgive all the poetry and such I am a MENTAL poet and I absolutely love weaving poetry into a story...hmmm methinks I should do one SOLELY on poetry next-what yah think? Am I the girl for the job? hehe ^_~* well I hope the detention scene will be good in it aswell-oh and here's those Thankyou's!  
  
decorus -a -um physically, [graceful, beautiful, comely]; morally, [proper, fit, becoming]. N. as subst. decorum -i, [propriety, grace]. Adv. decore, [fitly, becomingly].  
  
*  
  
sAcHi kUroDa-WHOA! Calm down kiddo! If you strangle me then who's gonna write and TELL you what Harry got Hermione? Mwahaha! But anyway here's your answer!  
  
Jessicat1982-The condom thing was a good idea but nope it's not that, I am being much *MORE* devious than usual! *GASP!* Oh no what could it be??? But hey we'll find out today! Oh and sorry about the way the chapters are set I dont have MicrosoftWord or anything like that I just have Wordpad which is utter crap! So please bare with me on this one, Sorry if the text set out is bugging you but there's nothing I can do about it. Thankyou for the 'constructive criticism' I always read reviews even if they are criticising but hey yours was a GOOD point, once again I'm sorry for the eye-strain, all I can do is buy you glasses for christmas. LOL  
  
Potions Mistress-Merry Christmas to you too! GREAT choice of name!!! And I would LOVE to have Alan wrapped up in christmas paper and a bow for Christmas! He is TOO hot aint he? I'm glad someone else agrees!!! And thankyou for your super-cool review.  
  
Cassandra-Well I did as you asked and I told you! Are you pleased with me? Mwahaha *EVIL!*  
  
**  
  
Remember ppl to keep those reviews coming, Good/Bad? UTTER shite? Deserve's an award? lol. And MERRY CHRISTMAS to all! HO-HO-HO!  
  
***  
  
P.s-The nosebleed thing had an ulterior meaning! As some know when one gets a nosebleed in Japan it signifies that they were thinking dirty thoughts! Aw Snapey-Wapey was thinking 'Naughty-Naughties' in his head! MWAHAHA! Apologies to Alan Rickman and others who find this offensive-tehee. 'But frankly my dear, I don't give a DAMN!' 


	3. 3 Naughty Or Nice?

Story-Jingle all the way? Story-Jingle all the way?  
  
Rating-R (Ooh graphic stuff guys-I did a no-no! Haha!)  
  
Author-TheShinonbiyoru a.k.a Kat.  
  
*  
  
AAAAAH! Lotsa reviews OH MY GOD! Thankyooou! I am SO glad the last chapter was a hit and people thought it was so funny, truth be told I'm trying to think ALL the humorous stuff in my life that's happened so I can cram it in here-if only people could read my diary *sigh* hehe! But also the mystery behind the 'Jingling thongs' is really I had some for christmas-ok so I opened them like a day earlier but hey the story needed to be done! LOL. Just please no-one tell Brett I opened 'em! (A friend from my college.)  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
I don't own Harry etcetera,  
  
But I do own my clothes and my bra,  
  
A new addition to all these things,  
  
Is a pair of special pants that jingle and ring!  
  
(AM I getting more creative? Methinks I am!)  
  
***  
  
Spoilers-Not too many this time, It has to be in the 7th year when Hermione is older though! 'cause me don't do underage stuff...that's bad!  
  
****  
  
There will be some Latin in this, I just LOVE the thought of Severus speaking Latin!!! And not just SPELLS either...yah know what I'm saying? Tehehe! Oh and special Thankyou's to the reviewers is at the bottom- thankyou for the reviews everybody! They are just WONDERFUL! I cant tell you how happy I am! ~...~ means someone's thoughts. *** indicates a change of scene, e. g outside TO inside and vice versa-ENJOY! (SNAPE talking Latin- mwaaaaa-*has to be carried away to wipe up her saliva otherwise she will drown in it.*)  
  
*****  
  
The chapter heading is dedicated to 'Jessicat1982' because she gave me the idea in her review, 'WILL Snape be naughty or nice' indeed! Chow ^_~*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
3: Has Snape been naughty or nice?  
  
Snape had been rushed off to Madame Pomfrey with a SEVERE nosebleed and a painful...*erm* headache (A/N: Mwahaha!) he had tried to stunt the flow with a now soaked Handkerchief and had little success- 'What happened?' Snape wasn't about to tell the medi-witch that a rather delectable student that achieved high grades had shown him her underwear. At the thought of this another nosebleed came on, 'Oh Severus Snape! It's all those confounded potions you mix! They aren't at ALL healthy! I recommend a few days off-' at his growl, 'or at least ONE!' Snape growled but could say little, he just nodded which he INSTANTLY regretted doing because of his now never-ending nosebleed.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter walked up to the girl that had just stood there merely moments ago and had blatantly shown Snape *new* her pants! 'Hermione? Are you ok?' Hermione's shoulders were shaking and he went up to comfort her, offering her solace at this *obvious* time of distress, 'It's ok 'Mione, it wont be too bad-' he jumped startled as she whipped around, a HUGE grin gracing her face, 'Not too bad! That was BRILLIANT! Did you see his face?! Oh I should have done that a LOOONG time ago' Harry frowned worriedly and looked back to see Ron trying to cover up his obvious erection at the sight of Hermione's ass in nothing but thongs! he was no help at this time-Harry could only imagine what SNAPE had seen to make him look like he had swallowed an egg. 'Uh...Hermione? Hello? Are you ok?' Harry asked concerned at his friends overly cheerful face, 'I'm better than fine Harry! I have a detention!' with that she raced off after kissing her friends both on the cheek and making a comment about Ron's *problem.* 'H-Harry...w-weve created a monster!'  
  
***  
  
Hermione rushed towards her room muttering her pass-phrase (they had taken to using phrases because pass*words* were too easy to guess now) 'Why does Snape walk like he has a broomstick stuffed up his butt?' the picture replied 'I dont know! Why don't you ask him tonight?' Hermione chuckled as the portrait swung open and she went inside. Stroking CrooksHanks before ascending the stairs to her bedroom she grabbed a sandwich on the way up, courtesy of the house-elves she imagined, stuffing it inside her mouth she raced up the stairs.  
  
When Hermione reached her bedroom she looked up to see a dirty great raven on her sill outside, 'Hello then, who are you? Oh you've got a letter for me, Thankyou!' she took the letter off the birds leg and fed him some peanuts from her secret 'Muggle-food-stash' and watched as he flew off before closing her window once again. She had received a quick message from Snape indicating that she would be spending the detention with him *still*, but within the sanctuary of his room. ~Hmmm...maybe I should've shown him *ALL* of me! Ah this just gets *better* and *better*~ she couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she checked the time, 7:30 on the dot! She better get ready for Snape-at that thought her heart beat a little faster than usual.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape sat in his room alone, his raven had flown back, letter-less, and he had assumed that Hermione had obtained the message. He caressed the dark head of 'Maverick' and sat back in his wooden chair surveying his surroundings. Books, cobwebs, potions, more books-well the books front WOULD interest her-dirty magazines, fireplace-DIRTY MAGS?! Well, he didn't need them anymore, he had the *real* deal tonight, he had secretly been waiting for the opportunity to get Hermione Granger into his bed- ~ROOM! I meant 'ROOM!'~ he hastily shook his head and began the process of 'cleaning up.' Firstly deciding to hide the magazines!  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in front of her vain mirror and sighed, 'What's the matter dearest? You look lovely! Although for a date I wouldn't suggest those school clothes-don't want to put him off do you? Or...errr...her if it IS a her! Nothing the matter with that, Oh no-no! *Totally* natural-well not *really* natural if it was SHE would be a HE and I-' Hermione silenced the mirror with a quick spell and surveyed herself, she had managed to put a 'bust-bursting' spell on herself which made her already over-ample cleavage like a ravine and her stomach curve even more than usual. She just was peeved that she had to STILL wear school clothes! It couldn't be helped though and it was already nearing 8:27! She rushed downstairs after muttering a useful 'calming' spell on her hair and dashed out of the door once again.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape once again sat down in his chair, slightly flushed as he had spent almost 20 minutes whipping around and tidying stuff away, ~although she wont be needing to look around much, although sweeping away those spiders-webs from the ceiling *was* a good idea considering she will be gazing there most of the ti-ah...right on time, I'm glad she is so punctual.~ At Hermione's meek 'hello?' he puffed up his chest, cleared his throat and in his most sensual voice uttered a quick 'Enterrr' that rumble off, now he would put his *plan* into action!  
  
***  
  
Hermione opened the door as the voice from within beckoned, 'Enter' in that oh so silky soft way, she found that she was now thinking rather dangerous thoughts, along the grounds of expulsion maybe! She made her way towards the-what she thought to be the-living room, she quickly realised that it was in fact the bedroom! ~I'm in SNAPE'S bedroom! Oh my Golly-Gosh get me outta here!~ as she turned around to retrace her steps a figure appeared before her, about to squeal in surprise the figure anticipated this and covered her mouth with soft silk, 'Shhh, you bad girl! I do hope that 'santa' filled you stocking full of coal-*I* on the other hand with be filling your stockings with other delights this evening.' Hermione breathed in quickly through her nose as the tall dark man loomed before her-Snape!  
  
Severus Snape had no idea what he was actually doing, he KNEW however that he had scared the shit out of a student, gagged her (that he was NOT complaining about!) and promised her he would fill her stockings! He was surely losing the plot along the line somewhere. He watched as her eyes glazed over and her breathing became somewhat erratic as he stroked along her arms-they had been pressed against his chest since he gagged her and now he felt the need to do something much more...*physical*  
  
Hermione's lids were getting heavy, ~Oh please...it's just like my dream, a dark haired man, oooh please~ she could feel her whole body getting hot and in one place considerably 'wet.' She groaned gently against the silken gag and monitored his reaction, his nostrils flared gently and his eyes dilated, ~Good as long as I'm not the ONLY one feeling this-I guess I can enjoy myself.~ she leant into his embrace, he whispered against her silk covered lips, 'If I take this off will you scream?' Hermione's eyes opened a fraction more, she shook her head quickly, smiling Snape took it off.  
  
Severus carefully placed the silken tie into his pocket and then drew her to him once again, 'I'm about to kiss you senseless, any objections Miss Grangerrr?' the way his voice rumbled off sent a heat sparking to Hermione's loins, she quivered slightly, 'No...Professor.' he grinned lightly, 'I believe the use of my given name is now required, Hermione' in response she reached up behind his head and pulled him towards her, the kiss was intense, Hermione responded with fever as she dug her little nails into his head, massaging the back of it as she received Snape's intruding tongue.  
  
As Hermione granted him entrance, Severus Snape grasped her firm buttocks in his large hands and kneaded them as he stroked her inside her mouth with his tongue-the little appendage mimicking what it's bigger 'brother' wanted to do to Hermione's other moist crevice. Hermione let out a stifled whimper as he withdrew his tongue, that quickly turned into a mew as one of his hands moved from their position of her buttocks to sweep her heaving chest, he grinned as her eyes fluttered shut as he reached her nipple, gently pulling at it and plucking the firm flesh around it, 'Ooooh...' Hermione whimpered as she gently pawed at his chest. Severus grinned wickedly-if Hermione had opened her eyes that moment she *might* have just seen the little horns sprouting out of his head. 'You like that don't you? Naught, dirty girrrrrl,' Hermione sobbed brokenly into his front as he began to massage her breast once again, his other hand moving in a swirling fashion on her left butt-cheek.  
  
When Hermione didn't answer his question he roughly pulled her closer and bent down towards her face, his breath now brushing her eyelashes, 'Miss Grangerrr, please make an effort to answer-not answering your professors *can* result to detentionsss' he watched as her eyes opened slowly and he breathed in harshly as he was met with-two chocolate pools of desire that dripped sensuality, he shuddered as she answered his earlier question with a simple, 'Yessss...' Snape swallowed as her now 'playful' hands that had been clung to his chest made their way *under* his cloak, 'but sir I do feel that to conduct this *educational* detention that will surely have me *begging* for further *teachings* from yourself *less* clothes are needed for this *exchange* to be *successful*' Hermione grinned at him as he gasped, she had reached warm flesh!  
  
***  
  
CrooksHanks, Hermione's faithful ginger tomcat awaited her return curled up on her bed as two figures entered her room, in all Hermione's haste she had forgotten to ward her door! The main figure went over to Crookshanks who instantly rolled over onto his back, portraying his fat little stomach to the intruder. 'She's not here!' said an impatient sounding voice while a sterner one said, 'well we will just have to wait until she returns then!' after a while Crookshanks got decidedly bored with this person and decided to go pester the other one, the red-haired one.  
  
***  
  
Snape reeled backwards as Hermione's skilful hands unbuttoned his cloak from his shoulders, pushing it off completely, she immediately started on his shirt underneath it then, giving his half-bared chest a sensual lick that was rewarded with a groan-as she reached the final button and successfully undid it he swooped down on her and ripped her top open, revealing, to utter his delight that she had no bra on, her breasts were round and quite large, surely more than a handful he thought, and her little chocolate nipples just begged to be sucked-he complied by going down on one, roughly sucking it into his yearning mouth. Hermione gasped aloud as once she had been the 'attacker' she was now the 'attacked!' Snape's head gently bobbed as he laved his tongue over and over her nipple bringing it to an aching peak, as he felt it harden to the state of a pebble he released it and blew onto it, causing Hermione to groan painfully, 'Dont be so meaaaaan!' she pouted as he laughed at her.  
  
'You think just because your bigger than me you can be mean to me-' she stopped her playful tirade as Snape bucked his hips against her, 'Why yes I do, as you can surely *feel* I am MUCH bigger than you are,' for good measure he bucked once again against her mound, she inwardly curled up her toes as she felt the sheer size of him! 'Ohhh...' she groaned and he loomed over her once again, 'now back to your *ehem* earlier statement of 'undress' I do believe it is best to follow up a ladies whims, especially a lady of such,' he gazed appreciatively at her breasts, '-stature.'  
  
Snape carefully placed Hermione onto the bed behind her, the black satin sheets shifted and caressed her burning flesh as Snape began to remove her clothing, her shoes, her stockings, and then finally as he reached up under her skirt her- **Jingle,Jingle!** her bells seemed to sound angry at the intrusion on her privacy and Snape laughed, 'Such a *wonderful* present, I must commend the boys on their choice this time-but let that be our little secret.' he ruffled her skirt up and found the button to unlatch it, as she wriggled free of it's constricting tightness Snape brushed his hands against her centre that was confined within her **jingling** pants, she cried out and latched onto his hand with her own. 'Ooooh...I'm so hot-' Hermione mumbled 'AND wet if I judge right, and by this-' he ran a long finger under the pants and skimmed her moist sex, 'I would say you are quite ready for me.' Hermione released his hand as a mild tremor shook her body at his slight intrusion.  
  
'Time for these to take a trip' he pulled the thongs down and made sure to brush her sensitised clit with the naughty fabric before he withdrew them fully, 'Unnnuh!' her incoherent babbling made him swell with pride at his obvious 'good job.' Hermione was now naked and felt a little underdressed since Snape was towering over her in his open shirt and over-tight trousers that seemed to be ready to split at the seams! He noticed her gaze and smiled, 'Time for me to 'bare' down aswell I believe?' he carefully removed the hanging shirt and unzipped his trousers, Hermione was a little disappointed that he had black boxers on underneath them as he pulled them off completely-he remove his socks finally before joining her on the bed. Before Hermione could protest that he still had his boxers on he had sealed her mouth with yet another blazing kiss. Hermione was too far into the kiss to notice his clever long-fingered right hand sneak up towards her before it was too late!  
  
Hermione gasped as she was penetrated by a long finger, 'ahhhh...' she hissed in pleasure as it began to mimic what his cock wanted to do inside of her right now, and had wanted to do since she entered the room! 'Oh please-' Severus grinned wolfishly, 'please what Hermione? Say it...' Hermione groaned out as he began to caress her faster, adding another finger and another, until he had three in. Hermione almost peaked immediately, until he drew his hand away frustratingly, she bucked against his hand desperately, his fingers swept her flesh once more before fully departing, he sucked his fingers deeply to remove her juices and as he did she cried, 'Please...Please, fuck me Severus!' his eyes shut as he was overcome by a lustful shiver that began from his toes and heated around his groin which had tightened to an immense call of need. He complied by laying her on the bed gently and removing the last vestige of his clothing, his underwear went down whilst another thing came up!  
  
Hermione's throat went dry as she looked at the sheer size and magnitude of him, ~Like some greek god...oooh, I'm going to have that *in* me~ she groaned out as her whole body flushed with need. Severus hardened even more (A/N: If that's Possible!) at the sight before him, the wholesome Hermione Granger spread out on his bed, head back with that talented mouth opened on a groan with his name tainting it. Legs opened slightly with her wet sex glistening between them and her whole body in a red blush that would bring shame to a rose. He was barely stable right now and resisted the urge to plunge himself inside her welcoming heaven bared before him so readily and eagerly.  
  
Severus bent down to her, brushing her locks gently away from her perspiring forehead, in a tender sweep. 'Hermione...if you have any, and I do mean-ANY qualms about what we are about to do then...speak now for I don't think I can stay my advances much longer,' he husked softly in her ear. Hermione leant on her elbows and in answer she spread her legs even further to accommodate his now pulsing erection, 'Please...' he cried out as her warmth hit him like a miniature tidal wave and he thrust himself into her quickly.  
  
When Hermione had spread her legs and begged for him Severus had complied in the most basic way he could have, as he thrust into her Hermione gasped and thrust her own silken hips upwards, burying him further, she had no Hymen after a sporting accident it had been ripped but she still felt stiff and sore. Severus was opening new areas of pain/pleasure for her as he rocked slowly backwards and forth inside of her, seeing the look of mild discomfort on Hermione's face Snape decided that he would let her set her own pace, carefully flipping them over he lay underneath her whilst she sat atop of him.  
  
Hermione was confused and it showed in the wrinkling of her brow and her pouting mouth, 'Set your own pace girl, do as you will-then when things get too much for you I shall be happy-' he punctuated this with a short thrust which made Hermione moan desperately, '-to take over once again.' Snape watched as Hermione breathed in deeply before setting about the task of his 'undoing,' she lifted herself delicately off of his cock and teased him with her heat by just dipping down low enough for her silken lips to engulf his head, he growled, taking this as assurance she plunged downwards and was rewarded with a gasp from him and one from herself as he was set fully inside her. She then began to bounce on his long pole as he grasped her hips in an effort to keep in control and not loose it totally, 'Ah...Ah....Ah! Ooooooooh...' Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as she was rampaged by wild emotions she had never felt before, 'Oh...oh please that's sooo good!' she panted as he brought her once again down hard onto himself.  
  
Severus was almost contented to watch her as she set their pace slowly, watching as her bountiful breasts jumped before him, he took one in his mouth when she came closer to him with them, fondling her other breast with his left hand and squeezing her thigh with his right-'Ugh...Ooooh please Severus...your so hard' she cried out as he bit her nipple gently as a Thankyou for boosting his ego even more so with her apt description of himself, warmth was beginning to turn to scalding heat as her orgasm built, cum gently spilled from her opening and ran down his throbbing cock when he pulled out of her once again-the dazed expression on her face faltered as she glanced with query evident on her flushed features, 'It's time for me to exact my *control* once again I see, Miss Granger you have been slacking off and it's time I taught you the proper art of...fucking.' he watched as her faced contorted and she groaned once again, all this and only from his words!  
  
Hermione was flipped under him once more as he rolled to be on top, she lay back quivering slightly, she vocalised her need by crying out his name angrily, 'Severus! Please just...oh...just do it now!' she wailed as he sat back and watched her writhe clearly enjoying evoking these feelings in her. Snape chuckled darkly but thrust into her harder this time, stretching her unused muscles even further than before. 'Oh! Harder! Harder!' she cried wildly as her whole body began to buzz with heat and tighten. Snape was only to happy to oblidge-he turned up the heat as he shot in and out of her at lighting speed-his balls tightened and his cock spasmed as Hermione wailed loudly, signalling that she was almost there. Snape doubled his efforts and she wound her legs tightly around him causing him to groan her name in need and passion.  
  
As the stars in front of Hermione's eyes became bigger and brighter she finally came, gushing around Severus's swelled cock, grasping the headboard above her head and crying out as he joined her in the spilling of his seed within her loins, her 'SEVERUS!' being shouted in the throes of passion, whilst his 'HERMIONE!' both echoed along the halls of the once silent Hogwarts.  
  
*** In the dark, the resounding cries hit a pair of inhuman ears. Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, raised her head and sniffed the air. Her red eyes gleamed as she ran off down the hall back towards her loving master who even now was stalking the halls ready to uncover some careless students that happened to be out after curfew.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well, that was my FIRST attempt at sicko material...I think I have developed a sudden taste for it now-Mwahaha! Oh my Golly-Gosh! Couldn't help it! lol. I'm sorry for the delay but I went to my fathers so I'm sorry if you thought I'd abandoned you-I haven't abandoned you guys I just have to see my dad since he and mum are divorced and it was time for me to go- *sob* Oh but happy day kids! I got a new story coming up! It is yet another SS/HG and is called 'Don't dwell on the past' Basically this is an SS/HG get together ficcy! I love them don't you? Well, obviously 'cause your HERE aren't you! Hehe. But anyway-After graduation Hermione has applied for a job as a teacher at Hogwarts! (Yeah I KNOW what your thinking 'that old rap again!' But NO this is different as all my other fics USUALLY are!) after she applies she is summoned upon as the new DADA teacher (Yahooey!) she is thrilled to get this job but Snape isn't! HE wants the job and will stop at nothing to GET it-Oooh evilness! Just READ it! lol.  
  
Thankyou's are HERE!  
  
arcee- Thankyou! i think that it's cute too, aw I feel so happy-lalalala (Goes off on yet another mental round!)  
  
revel-in-me- Thanks, I'm glad people can laugh at this! I laughed myself- which I guess is a BIT sad-especially at the 'turning the gargoyle pink' thing and then everyone ELSE getting in trouble when Snape DID it, hehe!  
  
Potions Mistress-*Chuckles darkly* this review had me laughing! 'I dare because I care' I LOVED making Hermione show him her pants-I'm sick but hey you love it-Harry and Ron do need their butts kicking but they will get that soon enough-mwahahaha! I hope that you continue to read the story I know that the review collumn would look a 'tad' empty without you commenting on it.lol  
  
Jessicat1982-HALLLLO! That quote you put was also my FAVOURITE part in chapter 2! Oh I loved it-heheh! I just HAD to make it 'jingling' thongs I just HAD to-the story about WHY is above but I'm sure everyone reads my manic comment (NOT! lol) And thankyou for baring with me and risking your health to read my story-now give me your address and those glasses will be there soon!  
  
Maegahaiel-Another review that had me laughing to myself-My mother tends to worry when I do this, as do MANY people! 20 minutes? REALLY? God I MUST be good! lol. You must stop otherwise you might make me big-headed-Naw seriously 20 minutes? And it's one of the best you've read? Oh my god! That's just *sobs openly* beautiful! WAAAH! But thankyou so much for your lovely review! And god-bless you all!  
  
Next chapter will be tomorrow now. 


	4. 4 A much needed new chapter!

I would call this a MUCH needed update-alas I had temporarily lost the bloody thing and now I shall update frequently. I am out of my stupor-like- writer-sblock and now am back on the way to writing-recovery! Now without furthur ado here is Jingle All The Way Chapter 4 at it's finest.  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Harry Pot-head,  
  
Or his crew,  
  
But I own this chapter that is new.  
  
I own not Hermione nor Snape,  
  
And especially not his bat-like cape.  
  
**  
  
PLEASE go to my HG/SS group at this site: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ShinsSexySnape_group/  
  
It is full of glorious SS/HG stuff and ficcies to be uploaded! Also take the poll for your fave actor! It is BRAND new and so it is taking time to get ready but please pop back soon!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4: The fine art of...bullshitting?  
  
In the darkness of a room we see, as our eyes adjust to the light, a saited pair of lovers lying entwined upon a satin bed, of which the sheets were black. As we get even closer than we are now we see that one has long curling brown and golden spun hair whilst the other has soft black hair. Startled to find out that it is the Potions Master of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy along with a pupil of his-it would be concidered scandalous if it hadn't been this 'particular student.'  
  
This student was lying across Snape's chest, her head pillowed on his chest, and her head tucked under his chin in an unconciously possesive gesture. Her legs entangled with her Potions Masters own and her hand resting delicately over his once-thought-not-to-exist heart. Snape had his arms around her and a smile graced his swollen lips. Of course the reason for the swolleness would never be known. Except by himself and Miss Granger.  
  
Severus Snape roused from his peaceful slumber, the bet he had in years, and found himself unable to move. His eyes widened slowly, then shut as he expelled a much needed breath. ~At lassst~ His body had craved Hermione since it had taken notice of her ever-growing woamnly attributes. Two of which were pressed against the side of his chest right now. At the feeling of her soft breast like dove's wings nestled against him, slowly rising with her breath, he found himself growing ever harder. ~It's a wonder I can do that after last night!~ he scolded himself for not placing a silencing spell on the door.  
  
Snape gently, more gentle than he thought he knew possible, moved the sleeping Goddess from his body and covered her in the sheets, she whimpered as the heat was taken away from her. Severus groaned for more than one reason, her whimper had reminded him of last night, her with her head thrown back at the peak of her pleasure, eyes tightly shuttered and muth open on a moan. He flushed and swatted his thigh angrilly, glad when the sting of the impact made his hard-on reside somewhat. He needed to get going! Although it was a Saturday there was also a meeting of which all staff should attend.  
  
The body of Hermione Granger shifted slightly beneath the covers and he watched as she arched lightly then rolled to her side, breathing in the smell of him as she slept on regardless, careless. Snape covered his face with his hands and took a shuddering breath, the hard-on was back full force! It had decided to rear it's head once again after he had seen her breast pressed against the fabric of the sheets, he wondered what she would be like covered in nothing but a sheet in the rain. ~NOT another nose- bleed!~ his mind rebelled and he remembered the meeting. Snape turned and quickly went into the shower, a cold one was beckoning him from the bathroom. and he went to it with vigour.  
  
***  
  
Crookshanks spent the night on someone's stomache, granted it had not ben his mistress's, whose was soft and dainty. This one was hard as a wash board and rippled. The ginger menace dug his claws in again as the stomache gurgled and interrupted his sleep once more. If he could talk he would have said, 'Bloody humans!' but it was just as well he couldn't, for he would have told his mistress of the two boys that had entered her room in the late hours of the night and disturbed his nap.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape brushed his teeth vigorously, there was really no need to keep the charm on himself today since the students would be in Hogsmead and the others out exploring or doing other daft things. Well all but ne student, he banged his head gently at the thought, whilst one part of him was saying, 'What have you done?' the other-more virile-side was saying something along the lines of, 'Well done! You still got it Snape you old dog!' the word dog reminded him of Remus and Sirius, both lovers, he shivered and decided to keep this in his, 'Automatic-Douser-Of-Hard-On's' section that resisded within his brain. Along with that thought was Hagrid in a tutu-of the pink variety.  
  
Feeling midly unwell Snape made his way back into the bedroom, the smell of musky sex filled his nose and he sighed shakily, he would love to just crawl back into bed and wait for his Minx to return to the land of the living. He rolled his shoulders to relieve the aching muscles from endless hours of being poised above the writhing woman of his desire, not that he complained that is!  
  
Remebering what he came to do he quickly took a piece of parchment and his raven-feathered quill and wrote a brief but meaningful note to the woman in his bed. He no longer thought of her as a girl, she had proved that. And he propped it against the pillows to her left, the on'es his own head had just vacated not merely 20 minutes ago.  
  
He smiled and reached down to pluck a stray curl from her sweet face, she shifted slightly at the contact and he was about to draw away before she murmered, '...Severus...' his pride swelled, at least there was no delusions about who she had dreamt of and probably was still dreaming of. It was just rather a shock to see thoughts of himself had manifested a smile on her rosey lips.  
  
Leaning down gently Snape pressed his lips to her brow and breathed in her scent before he swiftly retracted his head. He pressed two fingers to his lips and felt a pulse within them, pulsing in rememberance at the thought of her own crushed against his. He sent her sleeping form one of the most beautiful smiles he had within him, one that would melt the snow from the windowsills-well if he had any that is.  
  
Snape glanced once more at Hermione before departing, after quickly assigning a House-elf to bring the current resident in his room breakfast in 15 minutes, he assumed she would be awake by then. It was better waking up to food than a gone lover and a note-it showed that he hadn't forgotten she was there, or rushed to leave and hopefully she have left before he returned. This assured him that she would ben held in his chambers for at least half an hour, he just hoped the meeting was quick so he could return. He warded the door against all except himself and Hermione, he didn't want to trap her-and then after that he finally left. If he had stayed a moment longer he would have heard Hermione's mumbled '...I love you...'  
  
***  
  
The girls dorm was in a bit of a cafuffle-they were all smoothing over thier feathers at the thought of Hermione spending the night with a male! It had gone around in less than 2 minutes of awakeaning, Parvati had heard male snoring as she had gone to wake Hermione up to go to Hogsmeade. She had wondered why she was late-she was always usually up 2 hours before hand and Parvati just couldn't understand why today should be any different, regardless of it being Saturday Hermione was always up with the lark.  
  
Soon the reason had become apparent, after Parvati heard male snoring, followed by another slightly smaller snore she had come to the conclusion that Hermione was tired from her 'Nightly Escapades.' The dorm was in uproar at this-many making jokes about Hermione's Holier-Than-Thou approach to sex and flirting. Now she was the temptress that had snuck a boy into her room! Well not to be outdone Parvati decided to make a plan of action on her own.  
  
***  
  
Snape went to the Headmasters office quickly, hoping to catch him alone whilst the other Professor's were talking about the meetings events that had now been turfed up. On his arrival he told the gryffin, 'Sherbert- Lemon!' and raced up the stairs quickly, only to her the voice of another. He sighed angrilly and was about to retreat when he heard who it was and what they were discussing-  
  
'I swear to you Sir! I 'eard 'em!' Down in the dungeons-' Filch, his stuttering made sure that whatever he was talking about has disturbed him greatly, oddly enough his cat wasn't waiting outside for him though...strange. As he listened through the door the talking grew dimmer and he could no longer hear satisfactorily, and so he pressed his ear against the door, pushing aside thoughts from his youth and concentrated.  
  
The door flew open and Snape practically ran forwards, hunched over like some neanderthol from the shock to be greeted by a jovial voice,'Ah Severus! Good to see you my dear boy, perhaps you can shed a light on the matter at hand. Argus here claims that he heard a couple of students, obviously male and female by the *sounds* of it down in your dungeons after curfew-'  
  
Snape controlled the blood that wanted to seep into his cheeks and stain them like one's hands get coloured after eating blackberries. 'Impossible Headmaster, I was up all night myself and heard nothing.' ~Ok~ he thought to himself, ~So the first part was true at least!~  
  
Albus Dumbledore's twinkling grew, not to Snape's notice though since he was too busy glancing at the floor, or his shoes in turn. An embaressed silence broke by the clearing of someone's throat.  
  
'Ah mydear boy, of course, never shirking your duties. Very commendable of you-I just hope you will return to your quaters now and rest up from what has obviously been a tiring night for you.'  
  
Snape congratulated himself on keeping his cool as he replied, 'Thankyou Headmaster, I will-but you know what they say 'No rest for the wicked.' So I must be returning to grade some...papers.'  
  
Snape left a confused Filch and a beaming Dumbledore, he smirked to himself as he left the stairs now and walked down the corridor, *he* Severus Snape had managed to aquire Sirius Black's Fine art of...bullshitting!  
  
***  
  
In another part of the vast castle, past the shifting stair-cases and downwards, a figure grumbled and awoke. Brown eyes dazed, trying to adjust to the difference in light, although there were now a few candles hanging magically in the air and the fire was lit they still had to close and re- open so that they could focus.  
  
The knocking came again, clearing their throat they spoke, 'Enterrr' mimicking there first love's all-to-familiar tone. A small elf came through holding a plate larger than itself, 'Um...Mistress, the Master sent this for you.' Hermione was barely able to contain her glee at the Elf's words, 'Mistress' the word suited her, 'Snape's Mistress' ~Well now *Severus's Mistress*~ she corrected mentally.  
  
Hermione felt her heart well with joy, now all she needed to do was eat her breakfast and await her *Master's* return. She chuckled at that aspect and assured the house-elf that she was fine and thanked him. As the elf placed the food on the side-table next to the bed and began to leave he saw the look of happiness cross the Miss's face and his own lit up at that, before he shut the door quietly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry that was shorter than the last but I needed as ice-breaker of sorts and now that the chapter is out I can get on with the next installment! Chapter 5!!!  
  
Well here are the Thankyou's and praises to those of you that reviewed-I was shocked at the ammount quite frankly! And thankyou to those that spurred me on throughout my 'Block,' I sound like a toilet!lol.  
  
Jessiat1982- Thankyou for sticking with me! lol. I have been 'dead' for a while I suppose you could say. A nose-bleed look sexy you say? But of course! I am TheShinonbiyoru and I make anything look sexy...EXCEPT Hagrid in a tutu!  
  
Amber Dragon-You and me too Sister! I would LOVE him to just say-Detention, I'd probably pass out like but still it's a nice thought! If somewhat non- wholesome. If there was a patition I would sign up for a detention too-if one ever gets going I will be sure to put down yours and anyone else's name also!  
  
Novyanna Nixie-Thanks VERY much! Your not mad at all...well I am and I like the same stuff you do so I guess that aint very reassuring is it? Nah! But hey what do yah know more 'Sick' stuff coming just for you!  
  
Potions Mistress-I'm not sick? Oh I am! LOL. I have updated once again! But alas it is a TAD late! But hey better late than never eh? But don't worry I had a block but now I'm back and badder than ever...all this 'toilet' and 'block' talk almost made me write 'BLADDER' then! Lmao!  
  
me-Thankyou anonymous reader! I'm glad it's entretaining...I'm entertained at the thought of the tutu...WHY do I keep referring to that? ACKY!  
  
And thanks to the readers! Thankyou very much for taking the time to read this! I am very proud of this fic and my head swells each time I get a review-so lets try and make it to Mars shall we? LOL. Thank's once again- Bye Bye!  
  
*~Shin/Kat~* 


End file.
